Alvin Reborn
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: After Noah is hospitalized by a couple of jocks, he realizes something. Rated M for violence and language.


Alvin Reborn

Usually, if the West Eastman High Varsity Football team made fun of a fellow student, Alvin Seville either steered clear or joined along in the mockery. But all that came to a stop after Noah, Alvin's younger step-brother, was hospitalized by members of the Football Team.

Alvin and Noah were walking from their 4th Period Geomatry class to their 5th period Weight Training class. "Man, that test was crazy hard! I barely passed!" Alvin said looking at the C+ on his paper. Noah, who got an A+, smiled. "Well, a C+ ain't bad. At least you passed." Noah said, patting his brother's shoulder. Alvin smiled. Noah always said nice things when his family and friends were down. Suddenly, Alvin saw George and Phil Henderson, his fellow Football players bullying Seamus O' Casey, an Irish exchange student. "Oh, boy, here they go again." Alvin said. He looked over, expecting Noah to be right next to him, but Noah was already walking up to the bullies.

"Why don't you two stop working on your racist bullying, and work on your game plan? It might help you win a game for once." Noah said, pushing the bullies away. George, a 6-foot-tall wall of muscle, grabbed Noah's shirt. "What, you think you're tough, shrimp?" he barked. Noah turned his face and coughed. "Good Gracious, dude, can you say halitosis? Man, try a mint sometime!" he said. George slammed Noah against the lockers. "Say that again, rat! I dare you!" he barked. "What? Can't face the truth? Better I say it than some girl, dude. Though, with your limited intellect, complete disregard for manners, and obvious use of steroids, I doubt you or your butt-ugly brother could get a girl." Noah said.

George dropped Noah on the ground. Phil kicked Noah in the face. Noah spat out blood. "That all you got, guys? my kitten fight harder than you." He said. Enraged, Phil slammed his knee into Noah's stomach. As Noah went down, wheezing and coughing, George pulled a blackjack from his jacket pocket. Alvin screamed as George brought the club down on Noah's head. CRACK! "NOAH!"

Noah was quickly rushed to the Hospital, where he was put into the ICU. The doctor looked sadly at Alvin. "The blow to his head was pretty severe. I'm not sure he'll make it." she said. Alvin grabbed Noah's still hand. Noah looked pretty banged up. His head was bandaged and there was dried blood below his lip. "Noah...please...come back. I can't...I can't lose you. You're my brother. Always have been, always will be. I'd gladly take back every mean thing I ever said, every bad thing I ever did, just to bring you back. Please, don't quit." Alvin said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The door opened. Alvin looked and saw the Football Team, Phil and George included. Alvin turned away so the guys wouldn't see that he'd been crying. "What do you guys want?" he asked. He was starting to realize what jerks the Football players were, what a jerk _he _had been to so many students. And it took the sight of his step-brother in the ICU to open his eyes.

James Thompson, the Football Captain, looked at Alvin, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Alvin, we're sorry about your brother. We never knew George had a blackjack on him. Seeing this had made us realize, what we've done to so many kids at school. Sure, we made fun of and embarrased kids, but we never ever inflicted bodily harm on anyone." James said. "Ah, he deserved it. He talked smack to us. He got what was coming to him." George said. "Yeah, and I'd do it again just to make sure he got the message." Phil said.

Alvin stood up, a look of rage in his eyes. "You...steroid-filled...fuck-faced...BASTARDS! My brother, my heroic, peaceful, brave brother is dying thanks to you!" he yelled. The other Football players blocked the door. Phil and George were about to get it!

Alvin jumped towards the two and started to punch, kick, and bite them. Suddenly, George grabbed Alvin by the throat and slammed him on the ground. When Alvin looked up, George had his blackjack in hand and Phil was holding the other Football players back. Alvin closed his eyes as George's hand lowered. Then, Alvin heard the others gasp. He opened his eyes. George's hand was frozen in place, surrounded by green energy. Alvin looked to his left. Noah was up, his eyes glowing with green energy. "You bully a friend, you nearly kill me, and you try to hurt my brother. Not on my watch, you fucking douchebag." he said.

Green energy snaked out of the ground and grabbed Phil and George. "Now, pay for your sins...with your lives." Noah said. The green energy became like flames, engulfing Phil and George like wood on a campfire. When the energy subsided, all that was left was two letterman jackets and a blackjack.

James looked over at Noah in shock. Then he looked away. "Alvin, if you want, you can have George's Linebacker position on the team. Consider it as our apology for everything we've done." he said.

Alvin shook his head. "No. I'm done with Football. I'm done rubbing my fame in. It's time I turned my focus to my schoolwork and making sure this kind of thing never happens again." he said. Noah hopped off the hospital bed, unwrapping the bandages around his head. He was completely healed. He walked over to Alvin. "I'll help you Alvin." he said. Alvin hugged Noah. "Thanks, bro. I'm glad you're okay." Alvin said. Alvin was no longer the jerk he once was. He was reborn.


End file.
